1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to liquids containers, and more specifically to a blow molding preform for a bottle with multiple chambers in a common container for different commodities and a method for making said preform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid storage containers have been provided in numerous sizes and shapes for various liquid commodities. The most ubiquitous containers are presently plastic and provide multiple sizes and shapes with mass production capability and recyclable materials.
In many endeavors, individuals use multiple commodities in combination. Sports enthusiasts are typically becoming aware of the benefits of combining the use of electrolyte replacing sports drinks with water for ultimate performance enhancement and refreshment. Children often desire to purchase more than a single flavor of soft drink or juices or combine a soft drink or juice with other liquid refreshment such as water or milk.
Beverage companies frequently launch new product flavors and have the need to inform customers that the new flavors are associated with their existing well-known brand and comprise part of their product portfolio. Currently, these companies are limited to arranging single-cavity bottles containing the new flavors in close proximity to other single-cavity bottles containing the well-known brand at the point of purchase. Those skilled in the art of manufacturing beverage bottles are aware that most plastic beverage bottles are formed by first injection molding a preform and then blowmolding the preform into a single cavity bottle. There have been attempts in other consumer product industries to form dual cavity bottles by manufacturing two single cavity bottles and connecting them together such as by a male and female dovetail groove. However, such configurations require assembly and are costly due to the final bottle being comprised of two elements.
It is therefore desirable to provide a preform for blow molding of single part containers having multiple cavities or chambers for storage of different commodities.
For presentation of multiple beverages in a single bottle that can readily be appreciated by the consumer as being a new and unique bottle containing two different beverages, both beverages should be visible to the consumer irrespective of the orientation or position of the beverage bottle at the point of sale. Such an appearance can be obtained if the cavities “wrap around” each other in a spiral-like configuration. Therefore it is desirable that a further improved preform having a helically twisting septum be provided for a one part bottle having dual cavities, the cavities separated by a helically twisted septum, which allows the two beverage cavities to present a “wrap around” look to the consumer.